Batman Shattered Smiles
by krduke
Summary: In Batman second year of crime fighting a menace known as the Joker emerges from his mysterious past, he wreaks havoc and chaos on a previous gang that ratted him out to the police. He is out for blood And only the Batman with the help of Dick Grayson's who is in his first year of crimefighting, is capable of stopping him.
1. Chapter 1: House of corpses

A tall, skinny frame man in a dark suit emerges from a Lincoln Town car and enters a R&B/ Jazz club. He approaches a booth, says something in the din to the men there, then calmly shoots them and exits. Sitting at a table alone is Louie "The Lilac" Berllanti, and elderly but still sturdy white man, elegantly dressed- cashmere overcoat and his trademark violet colored suit which his identified by. The younger man, the tall skinny man, which he simply goes by Jack, Louie's driver/collector/protégé, approaches him. Whispering gunfire from a television set veiled by foreground snow: Police and gangs on the streets of Gotham.

"This is the problem. This is what's wrong with Gotham." Say's Louie.

The shootout war footage multiplies by twenty: The

"Criminals in this town used to believe in things… Honor. Respect. Dignity. That's all gone to shit now." Jack knows Louie is not asking him anything so he doesn't answer.

"Where's the pride of the city. Many believe when the Wayne's died the city died as well. Look around the city has gotten so big you can't find your way. Daggett Industries, Sionis, Industries and now this new factory Ace Chemicals. All cooperate company's pushing all the middlemen out. This is the problem. This is the way it is now: You can't find the heart of anything to stick the knife."

Louie, rises from his seat looks out a window that overlooks the street. People on the sidewalk, going about their business. As he stares a pain grips his chest and he sinks to his knees. Louie kneels.

"What is it?" Says Jack.

Louie seems unable to speak, looks to Jack confused.

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

But the club suddenly seems empty. Jack yells into the emporium but can't be heard. Looking up at Jack, Louie manages weakly.

"Forget it, Jack. No one's in charge."

Louie, takes one last look at Jack, smiles, his gone.

A few days after the funeral a white Bentley pulls up, disgorging Jazz man and his entourage arrive at the club, he happily poses for anyone with a camera including the feds before going inside. Sitting in the corner by himself is Jack, doing his trademark one-handed shuffle. He surveys the room watching Jazzman make his way to the back. Jack is approached by Louie's old friend Charlie takes a seat at the table with him.

"How you are doing, Jack."

"All right."

"Louie told me if anything ever happened to him to make sure you were taken care of."

"I'm fine Charlie."

"When Louie found you at the comedy club you were broken he saw the desperation in your eyes a lost soul with a dark and mysterious past. Most important he saw potential in you. A lot of people didn't. They saw you as a risk. He saw you as his trump card. His wild card… and to top it all off he didn't even care what your real name is… Speaking of which."

Charlie takes a check out of his pocket and places it on the table. Jack doesn't say anything he prefers to keep his background kept quiet. He glances down at the check and back at Charlie.

"You see, I'm a guy of simple taste. I enjoy dynamite, gunpowder, and gasoline!"

Jack notices several other men enter the room and make their way to Louie office, Jack excuses himself without an answer, crosses the room to the office. Jazzman sits behind Louie's big broad desk, addressing his Lieutenants. A fearsome assemblage of bloodless white-collar types and few outright goons, sprawled in chairs throughout this makeshift office. Jazzman notices Jack standing in the door way.

"Jack just the man I wanted to see. Please come in take a seat."

Jack closes the door behind him as walks towards the desk he takes his set across from the Jazzman

"Jack, Louie wanted to make sure that you were taken care of. Now that I'm head of things I'm going to make sure your compensated for everything. That brings me to our next subject. This Detective James Gordon is going after our front companies. Specifically, Ace Chemical. Which would tie us in with Councilman Throne, Senator Miller. on up the line. We have to clean out our files before the subpoena comes down."

"Ace Chemicals. Louie always expected you were making money on the side. The one place he despised. You knew that. That's why you did it. The question is what does this have to do with me?"

"I'm thinking break-in. Trash the office, remove the relevant documents."

"Industrial espionage." Says Jack.

"That's right. And Jack… I'd like you to handle this operation personally."

"Why do you need me to handle a simple break-in?"

Jack remains silent he bridles, but doesn't protest.

"You spent some time in the chemical plant. Who else could lead us in and out without causing some ruckus. Besides I want someone I can trust. Louie trusted so why not me."

"We'll work out the details later. But it's got to be soon. All right, that's all for now." Says Jazzman.

Jazzman cronies get up to go Jack, trouble, lingers behind a moment.

"You don't mind, do you Jack? It will be a big pay day for you. Besides I know your wife and that new born could use the money. If not for yourself do it for them."

Jack hates the fact of breaking in the chemical plant, he remembers the awful fumes, he would never admit to Jazzman but he desperately needs the money for his wife and unborn child.

"I understand. However, I'm only doing this so it want tarnish Louie's work. Jazzman smiles, his satisfied with Jack's decision.

"Oh, and Jack. I'm sure Louie would want you to have his lucky deck of cards."

Jazzman pockets the deck in Jack's pocket and as Jack leaves Jazzman sits behind the big desk and grins wolfishly. He reaches for the phone.

"The plan is set. Make sure that Jack is our patsy."

Chapter 1: House of corpses

Present day in Gotham, an unmarked police car arrives in front of a warehouse, Captain Gordon behind the wheel. He pulls up to a crime scene, a crowd of on-lookers, yellow and black tape keeps on-lookers away from whatever the crime is. The white and black police cruisers lights, light up the night. Gordon walks to the uniformed officer at the tape and badges him. The cop lifts the tape for Gordon as he passes him, he sprints up the steps and makes his way through the warehouse. Forensic specialists and corner's work through the room as Gordon stands on a catwalk high above the refinery floor overseeing the corpses. He stands for moment taking in the sight he makes his way to the refinery floor Now on ground level Gordon is approached by a male forensic photographer shooting a victim's body. Gordon crouches to look at the body he pulls the white sheet back and notices the victim's all have ghoulish, pained rictus grins on their faces. As Gordon rises his approached by Detective Montoya, who hands him a Joker card sealed away in a zip lock bag. Gordon studies card, unusually no fingerprints, the investigation if moving forward when suddenly Batman steps from the shadows, Gordon looks up notices him, he turns to Montoya and nods; Montoya faces the forensic team and says.

"Give us a minute please!"

The forensic team and Montoya leave Batman and Gordon alone, with a disgusted look on his face Gordon says.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"The victims suffered unwitting consumption of some type of poison."

Batman reaches inside his pocket grabs a small tube with a swab inside and swabs inside of the corpses mouth. He gets enough saliva soaked on the swab that he places it in the tube, he stands faces Gordon.

"Well there's more."

He pulls out a clear plastic evidence bag, inside bag is Joker playing card.

"Him again." Says Batman

"I'm afraid so. His leaving a massacre."

"I'll consider it."

As they exit the building there greeted by the cool, crisp night air also avoiding the barrage of press they turn into the nearby alleyway. Gordon turns to Batman.

"Do you think this is the work of terrorist?"

"No Jim. Whomever did this has a vast knowledge of chemistry."

Gordon turns faces the tapped area for a moment turns to face Batman, but instead he see's blinding headlight flare from a black motorcycle comes flying out of the darkness and as it roars past Gordon, he can do nothing but watch.

Across the city at unknown location in a dank, windless room a tall, thin bleached chalk-white skin man with emerald green hair sits at a cluttered desk with sap like good drips in puddles from exposed pipes overhead and on the opposite wall a large-scale photographic reproduction of the Gotham City skyline. Across the man's cluttered desk are surveillance pictures of the Johnny Valestra Estate. The man reaches inside the desk and grabs a sharp knife, he admires the knife and begins sharping the blade for quite a moment when suddenly the phone rings. The man picks it up.

"Eyes on the boy yet?"

The henchman speaks.

"We got eyes on him. The address is 79 East End, 12- C."

The man is pleased, he smiles in satisfaction.

"Oh, how delicious, absolutely delicious it is! Gotham City now this is going to be a nice touch." Ah-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

and resumes his place at the desk and like a happy kindergartner, with paste pot and scissor; he's clipping photos from a horrible scene of death, destruction, panic, mutilation. One by one, he's pasting these shots on the blowup of Gotham City, all along sidewalk level creating a massive photomontage of anarchy in know location of the Valestra family.

Dawn at 79 East Brownstone townhomes and unmarked squad and police cruisers screech to halt. Gordon and Montoya get out and enter the home. Gordon stands in the middle of the room and takes in the scene, two dead women lying on the floor, blood spattered everywhere on the floor ceilings, Gordon puts on a pair of latex of rubber white gloves and searches inside the victim's pockets. He finds the first victims licenses, Sophia Lemieux, a foreign exchange student and part time nanny for Jonas Valestra, Christopher Valestra son. A forensic examiner approaches Gordon hands him a red children wrist watch, no sign of Jonas body possibly kidnapped. Another child stripped of its innocence. He grips the watch stares at it for a long beat, he can't but help but to think about his daughter Barbara.

"Two dead, a child kidnapped. It tears at the only humanity I have left."

Gordon places the wrist watch inside an evidence bag.

"Can you confirm who was here?"

"No. But the primary evidence matches from the last crime scene."

"Were there any recognizable prints?"

"None this was very clean and presence."

"There has to be something in here we can use?"

"All of the evidence left here was initial."

"The medical examiner shows Gordon The Joker card that's placed inside evidence bag."

Gordon turns to Montoya

"He was here. I want a full-scale investigation on what happened here and put a bola out for the boy."

The examiner says.

"If this gets out about the kid being kidnapped the city is going to go in a frenzy."

"You might be right but we have to make sure we keep the city's trust." Says Gordon.

A few days later Gordon meets with Carmella Valestra, the ex-wife of crime boss Frank Valestra, mother of the late Christopher Valestra and grandmother of Jonas Valestra. Gordon and Carmella sit in a dining room overlooking a beautiful rose garden. Her short brown hair barely moves in the wind as she's wearing with dress pants with a yellow blouse. Gordon notices that the 52-year-old Carmella is a tough materialistic woman; she gathers her thoughts and says.

"The police are saying the psychopath that killed those people at the warehouse is responsible for killing my son and kidnapping Jonas."

"It's a possibility that someone from Frank's past is targeting the Valestra Family. Frank has his hands not only in the underground world but the political world. That's enough anger to piss anyone off. Why come to me for help. Frank has ever, hired gun, goon, corrupt cop on his pay roll."

Carmella looks annoyed, frustrated.

"I know my Frank is out there looking for Jonas but I don't want any more bloodshed besides I'm the ex-wife of one of the most powerful crime boss's in Gotham City, I'm sure the grandson of Frank Valestra is not on the top of their list."

Carmella's helper approaches her hands her a check book. She begins to write.

"Name a price. Money is not object."

Gordon rises to his feet.

"Keep your money I'm not one of these cops that can be bought. Besides it's my job to find your grandson and stop this psychopath. For your grandson, no more bloodshed."

It's now March 17th St. Patrick's Day 12 A.M midnight. Several black vehicles pull up in alleyway of Frank Vito Italian restaurant, a line of high-end autos dispenses well-dressed gangsters emerge from the vehicles, Frank Bertinelli is led by his bodyguards through a metal detector, followed by lean 40's African-American man is also waned. This is Elijah top Caporegime in the Bertinelli crime family organization. Elijah nods at Albert Valestra brother of Frank Valestra who is sitting across the table from The Russian. Three of the most notorious rival crime families in one room. A door opens and two burly men enter carrying a tv they it down on the end of the table.

"What the hell is this?" Says Albert.

The screen flickers to life a man emerges on the screen, not just any man an unusual man with white skin, green hair and bizarre over-sized red grin. His dressed rather flamboyantly, purple three-piece suit with black trim, and orange ascot tie. The room erupts once the man appears on screen he speaks.

"Gentlemen, Greetings and Salutations… as you're all aware, you were all brought here to parlay with one another. Before Louie died he had unavailable debt that had to be collected. Some from you in this exact very room. Some debt more than others. Now gentlemen how do you suggest we solve this matter at hand? Mm-hmm."

The gangsters in the room stare at each other in the room, when suddenly heavy-set man enters the room and places empty jar on the table.

"What the hell you want clown?" Says Valestra

"Simple. From now on, nothing goes down unless I'm involved. Wanna sell dope. I'm involved. Wanna sell a nickel bag, I'm involved. I'm going to bring class, diversity, excellence to this City. Gotham deserves a better class of criminal. And I'm gonna give it to them!"

The mobsters laugh.

"We went from worrying about the Batman to a two-bit whack job." Says the Russian.

"Batman? Batman, you say? Batman's a coming?... he laughs hysterically… I'm… counting on it! Oh and no need for name calling. You can call me… The Joker."

"What if we say no?" Says Valestra

"No one wants a war, besides home invasion is a nasty thing. Seeing your daughter scream can be very persuasive."

The room is so tense that you can cut the tension with a knife. Valestra, is hot around the collar.

"You low life piece of scum. You keep my family out of this. Just the thought of you threating my family makes you a dead man. Put the word out five grand on the clown's head.… I've been threatened by a lot people in my day but a freak is not going to be one of them."

The Joker gives a sadistic laugh.

"Aren't you the feisty one… Spunk I like that. The thing about chaos. It's fair! Speaking of which, I assume everyone in the room is good swimmers I hope?"

Everyone looks puzzled.

"Then you can easily remain afloat for an hour I presume?" Says Joker.

"This guy is insane, get this clown off the T.V." Says Bertinelli

The men hear a strange hissing noise, a few feet away green smoke is billowing out on an air-conditioning vent.

"It's gas."

"I do believe your right. [Ha-Ha-Ha.] But then, who said anything about water. [Ha-Ha-Ha]."

"You can't float in gas!"

"No. But you can drown in it." Joker laughs hysterically. [Ha-Ha-Ha.]

The men are coughing and gasping for air they try to scramble out of the room but the gas is unbearable they collapse on the floor. The only survivor is Bertinelli, who runs like hell towards the exit he sees his bodyguards lie sprawled on the floor, twisted at odd angles, out cold. Outside of the restaurant a van pulls a group of armored men wearing clown mask's guns drawn. The restaurant is filled with people eating drinking not aware of the armed gangster's outside the building. The armed men cock the hammers back and fire at the restaurant, the bullets rip through the walls and windows killing everyone in the dining room. The shooting stops and Joker, steps out of the Van straightens his tie and takes in the sight of the destruction. With no remorse, he taps the nearest henchmen on the shoulder and says.

"Anyone for Italian takeout?"

The henchmen are clues on what to say they look at each other with disbelief then back at Joker who just shrugs his shoulders and says.

"What too soon?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Impractical Joker

An hour later Gordon arrives at the restaurant the area is hostile with a crowd of news crews and bystanders surrounding the crime area. The front lobby of the restaurant has shattered glass throughout the sidewalk, including the outside patio area. As he walks into the backroom he reaches inside of his jacket pocket grabs handkerchief and covers his noise. The smell is so overwhelming that it smells like a combination of a sulfur, garlic, horseradish and antifreeze. The forensic specialist works the room he approaches Montoya who hands him a pair of latex gloves and to his surprise he looks up and see's Batman investigating the room. Gordon steps towards the corpse and examine a corpse.

"This is a disaster." Says Gordon

"It's a bloodbath."

Batman grimaces from the overwhelming smell the odor is so bad that earlier a veteran corner lost his composure as he and several others double over with revulsion and vomited. Batman crouches next to the body and begins to examine it. Batman notices that the victims experienced intense itching and skin irritation which gradually turns into large blisters along with gas burns and bullae on their arms and chest filled with yellow fluid wherever the mustard agent connects the skin. However, something is different the fluid from the blisters is green, Batman reaches inside his pocket grabs a small tube with a swab inside and dips the swab into the green he stands face Gordon.

"The victims were exposed to mustard gas. The mustard agent is unlikely to kill right away, they were here for lengthy period and since they weren't given medical treatment right away the pain became agonizing causing their death."

Gordon looks down at the body.

"The effect from the gas did it cause the blood to turn green?"

"No Jim. Whomever did this is out for retribution."

"Mustard gas was used during War World 1 and has been used in several wards but urban warfare is a first."

As Batman and Gordon, exit the backroom Batman notices Elijah, corpse this gives him indication that Berlinetta was present. The corners are covering the dead bodies in the dining area, it's a massacre no one survived, incident pedestrians died for no reason.

"The warehouse, the restaurant it's like there crying out for attention. There looking for audience." Says Batman.

Batman continues to survey the restaurant until notices a lighter fluid trail in the middle of the room that leads to nearest wall. Batman faces Gordon.

"Do you have lighter?"

Gordon looks puzzled, shrugs.

"You picked a hell of a time to start smoking."

Gordon reaches inside of his pocket, grabs the lighter and hands it to Batman. Batman crouches down flicks the lighter on the lighter fluid causing a chain reaction fire from the floor to the nearest wall. Once the fire reaches the wall the blaze of fire on the is in a form of a clover. The message inside of the clover is also on fire and it reads as following. "The mighty lion does not eat sparingly but rather takes his fill every meal."

"…It's a metaphor. The jungle, hunger represents weakness." Says Gordon.

As Batman reaches for his grapple gun he says.

"One of the bodies is Elijah. His enforcer for Frank Bertinelli. Frank doesn't go anywhere without him. Frank will deny he was ever here but I'll get him to talk."

"Whatever you do make it fast. People are dying."

Batman raises his grapnel gun, fires up at the enclosed roof, and within seconds he rides up disappearing into the shadows high above.

Later that night in Asbestos, Bludhaven in a resplendent home in one of Bludhaven wealthiest neighborhoods, resides Jazzman who is inside lighting himself a cigarette, he selects a fresh bottle of Jewel of Russian classis Vodka and twisting off the cap, hesitating. Deciding otherwise, Jazzman dumps out the ice, pours himself a double shot, and slams it back, before refilling the glass with ice and pouring himself a healthy does. Henchman enters and close the door behind him, tilting his chin towards Jazzman.

"It's not good. Frank was killed."

The henchman hands Jazzman pictures of the massacre at the restaurant. Jazzman takes his drink and walks to the window, his cigarette smoldering from the corner of his lips.

"You should know by now that I live by one simple rule… should a whelp snap at your fingers, you crush its skull."

Jazzman studies the pictures in more detail, he sees a few things that catches his eye.

"This work I've seen it before, it. Something about the way you describe the murders. Something familiar. Something… something from the past… Bring the car around were going for a drive."

The next morning at Wayne Manor Alfred makes his way through the vast halls of the Manor he reaches the gym which is equipped with padded floors, assorted weights and workout benches. In the far corner, a life size practice dummy and a boxer's punching bag hanging from the ceiling; Bruce is undergoing a martial arts training session with Dick Grayson, both are well-worn, looking they've been punched through time and time again. Dick's eyes are intense, beads of sweat runs down his face. He's cool calm, and centered, a slight smile appears on his face.

"All right, Bruce! Prepare to die!"

Bruce eyes are intense, sweat dripping from his face, hair messed up he's breathing calmly. Wears a baggy, light gray sweat-suit drenched with sweat. Dick is wearing the same both men wear padded gloves and shoes used for martial arts training. Dick charges towards Bruce- Bruce intercepts Dick's leg in midair! Quicker then eye can see, twists it in one motion, lifting Dick off his feet and slam! Dick hits the padded floor hard, face first! Dick struggles to turn on his back, groaning in pain… and from embarrassment! Bruce looks down at Dick and shakes his head.

"What was that?" Says Bruce.

"A flying sidekick."

"I know what you were trying to do but what were you doing?"

Bruce reaches down and helps Bruce to his feet. Dick rubs the back of his neck, trying to massage the pain away.

"Remember what I told you last week emotional content, not anger Dick!"

"This comes from a guy who is broody, gloomy and hangs on Gargoyles. And as much I hate to belabor a point-"

Alfred interrupts.

"And still that is often exactly what you do."

"I'm chatty. It's part of my personality and charm."

Bruce walks towards the weapons wall and takes two Bamboo staffs off the wall, holding each one in both hands as he turns to Dick and says.

"Maybe you need to stop gaming every night."

"A friend of mine once told me man cannot live of crime-fighting alone!"

"When you say friend, you mean Alfred?"

Dick takes his staff, whirls and twirls the staff in his hands, over his head around his back in a masterful skill of speed and control! He holds his staff out towards Bruce in a ready position. Both combatants charge at each other, bamboo staffs connecting with a loud crack! They start to spar with one another. Bruce quickly moves to his left, forcing Dick to move to his right. Bruce throws tow parries at Dick, which makes him turns on his heel in defense! Crack! Crack! Crack! Dick blocks Bruce's parries flawlessly Bruce, nods his head in approval, a smile comes the 17-year old.

"Nice block Dick."

In a sarcastically and joking matter Dick says.

"I always hated that name."

Bruce and Dick start to circle one another, looking for an opening of attack. Dick drops his shoulders and swings the staff three times towards Bruce. Bruce ducks and dodges them without effort, Bruce takes three swings and takes advantage of an opening he sharply turns and locks his staff under Dick, turning it sharply to his right! Dick goes airborne and slam! He hits the mat

"Your improving. Slowly. But improving."

Dick faces Alfred.

"Wait he did just compliment, right?"

"That he did Master Dick."

"Weird."

As Bruce leans over slightly to help Dick up there interrupted by Alfred.

"Master Bruce, the Bat-computer has analyzed the blood sample and substance from the gas."

Bruce grabs a towel and whips off throws extra one to Dick.

"Will pick up where we left off next session."

"With a sarcastic tone Dick says. Oh, Joy can't wait."

Bruce, Alfred and Dick make their way down the south-east hall to the study. Bruce walks over to a bust of William Shakespeare that's built into the wall and activates a switch hidden inside the bust, the bookcase retracts into the wall and opens into a hidden elevator. They step into the elevator which descends into the caverns beneath Wayne Manor, it stops the doors open and they walk through the arches they can hear and see the brown Bats hanging upside down as the tunnel leads to a lit large cavern. The large cavern serves as Batman's stronghold for his war against crime it includes, library, training areas, high-tech laboratory, storage areas, workshop area where Bruce and Alfred can work on various weapons, and a large dome-like structure where Bruce, Batsuit and gadgets are stored. The Batcave is powered by a diamond shaped hydroelectric generator made possible by an underground river. They make their way to the cave's centerpiece. The Batcomputer. It sits on Island computer platform with selection of retractable glass maps within the platform. Bruce takes his seat and hits couple keys on the computer the analysis appears on the screens.

"The computer has pinpointed reference points on three compounds. The victims were doused with a hellish mixture of hydrogen cyanide and strychnodide. The reaction was… messy. They were out of control. It hyper stimulates the laughter functions, causing uncontrollable spasms of laughter of the brain causing the victim unable to breath. This explains why the victims were left with permanently scarred grins. The poison is just a deadly if absorbed though the pores as it is if inhaled."

Wayne gets up from his monitors, raises the bat-cabinet which contains the Batsuit.

"Alfred, I need you to position the drones to triangulate Frank Velsa location."

"Right away sir."

"Dick, I need you to take the flash drive to Luscious, have him come up with antidote for the toxin."

"So that means I can take that Bat-."

Before Dick tries to finish his sentence, he sees a nice try look on Bruce's face.

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying." Says Dick.

"I hate to interrupt, but the drones have picked up Frank's phone signal."

Alfred toggles a menu as architectural patterns individually in concert, the images become a map of the city. The drone locks on its target.

"Brentwood country club?" Says Wayne

"Bruce Wayne received invention to Frank Valestra dinner. I assumed you weren't interested."

"You assumed right Alfred. I'm going to speak with Frank. Not as Bruce Wayne but as Batman."

Wayne turns to the Batsuit it hangs there a phantom, black eyes starting back at him. He reaches for it time to dawn the night.

In Miami Florida, the ocean surface is torn by a 46-foot Catamaran speedboat and the roar of 2,700 horsepower, rocketing at us at 140 knots, the boat has a canopy, low like a B-1 bomber and extends a half mile. It launches off two-foot swells, goes airborne, pushes to 150 knots with another 1,100 RPM left. Standing in the famous Georgia Washington stance is the Joker. His wearing a black Tailcoat suit with a white dress shirt, holding a cane. The driver thunders to the dock, throttled down at low revs. Dockhands tie it off there greeted by African, and Caucasian male. There dressed for success to be gangsters, they both look like dot-com entrepreneur's. The Joker steps onto the deck straightens his jacket and says.

"Captain Tubbin. permission to come aboard sir?" A black SUV pulls up to the docks the gangsters lead The Joker to the SUV.

Moments later the SUV arrives at Club Rozay. The ultimate Miami night scene. A long line of local and Hip and cool couples are waiting. The gangsters and Joker make their entrance in the back, inside the club, hip, hard rock. Crowded, sexy. The Joker is on cruise control, this club massed with people. Hight above the room, 30 something year old Black male wearing a black tailored suit looks out upon the dance floor with two other well-dressed men and the man in charge behind him.

"Tobias. His here." Says Franklin.

"Send him up." Says the man in charge.

The Joker moves to the bar there's a huge fish tank behind it.

"Gin and tonic" … Smiling.

The Joker takes a sip of drink sits the glass down and follows the gangsters upstairs to the office. Back in the office a 30 something year old man has been brought to the office, he sits nervously, impatient, sweating. "

"Why I'm I here?" Says nervous man.

The man his referring to Tobias Whale. An early 40's African American male who worked his way up from the rackets taking over the Miami criminal underground. His heavy-set man standing 5'11, Often called the Great White Whale behind his back. His very stylish, ruthless when he must. He sits back in his chair behind his desk smoking a cigar, wearing his expensive shades. He rubs his thick beard, and says.

"You're about to find out."

"Yeah I'm down I've got a crap load of debt."

"Might want to keep your mouth shut." Says Tobias.

"Haven't I been loyal to you Tobias."

From the back of the room comes laughter, it grows and grows, until it fills the room. All eyes turn The Joker, he throws a Joker card in the nervous man lap. The man looks at the card curiously. He looks at it for a long beat, then realizing where his seen it before. He stares at the Joker.

"Jac-."

Before he can finish saying his name, Joker covers his mouth with his hand.

"Shhhh… We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would we would. Now, long ago I invited you to come play with us because we thought you were a team player. But as it turns out you were giving the pages from our playbook to the other team."

"What?"

"Tell me something has our time together been a joke to you. Because if it has I cannot wait to hear the punch line. After all I've been known to appreciate a good joke from time to time. Come to find out Tobias reached out to me when he found some irregularities with his business. Then we got talking and long and behold your name got brought up. Part of the waste garbage who set me up. Who took money not only from Louie but also from me."

I didn't. I skimmed a little money but I didn't set you up."

"Yes, you did. (Cackling laugh.) It's okay. It's fine. I know you want skim again. In fact, I'll make sure of it."

Joker pulls out a Colt Python Magnum caliber revolver and points it at the man's head. Joker pulls the trigger, click. Nothing Joker points at the gun and laughs hysterically. He clicks the chamber and points the gun back at the man's head. He pulls the trigger. Blam! The man's body drops to floor. His dead. He laughs hysterically, for a moment. Faces his bodyguards, "Rocky, Bullwinkle pay the man." One of the bodyguards throws a duffle bag full of money at Franklin's feet.

"Hey Yo Joker." Says Tobias

Joker turns faces Tobias.

"The supply you asked for is on your boat."

Joker, smiles

"Gents, I'm not going to say it was fun. Because it wasn't."

He laughs Hysterically.

Back in Gotham City, at the Brentwood Clubhouse, a luxury setting with tables around a decorative infinity pool. Frank Valestra and his guest at a table. The table is littered with bottles and empty plates. Valestra sits at the end of the table laughing, having a good time with the creme de la crème of Gotham. Corrupt politicians, socialites, Gotham's finest are present. Outside the Clubhouse is Batman lurking in the shadows planning to make his move. He scouts the perimeter moving stealth without being seen. A thug patrols unaware Batman is near, as he lights his cigarette he hears a high-pitched wailing sound. Gun drawn he moves towards the sound, as he approaches the sound get louder, louder. He looks down and laying on the ground is a Sonic Batarang. The thug steps on the device crushing it when suddenly he hears a voice from behind.

"Behind you."

The thug spins to find Batman hanging upside down. Darkness smashes onto the thug taking him down quietly. Batman picks off more and more thugs using the darkness for stealth to his advantage. The outside perimeter is secure, time to go to work inside the clubhouse. Back inside the clubhouse Frank Valestra and his guest have no clue on what's going on outside as they continue to wine and dine. Frank talks amongst his friends at the table.

"Gotham City, wants to get rid of businessmen like myself. But if what if businessmen get rid of them. This city was built on corruption it wasn't for people like me and my colleagues none of these people could pay for a meal. But they continue to follow me around, tapping my phone and over taxing my money. You know what hustler is? It's a pig that don't fly straight. You know what this city real problem is? Some freak who thinks he's a hero. That's the city real problem."

"What about the clown?"

Frank dismisses the comment, sips his champagne.

"No one important to worry about."

Outside Batman is ready to put together a plan of attack. The drone hovers over him.

"Master Bruce, the drone's cameras and scanning tech are fully functional."

Batman slightly taps a spot above his eyebrow on the cowl and white glass eyepieces slip down over Batman's eye holes. Batman's sonar heads up display appears in the lenses. Batman using heads up display in his lenses and remote control on his glove, maneuver's the drone around the outside of the Clubhouse to scan for Frank Valestra location. The drone searches using facial recognition it scans the patrons in the clubhouse. The drone facial recognition has found a hit.

"Found him."

"Master Bruce, thermal imaging is showing me 4 hostiles.

"Four armed guards. Stealth isn't an option to interrogate him. I'll have to move quickly to make sure the patrons don't get caught up in the crossfire. You're going to have to take control of the drone, Alfred."

"Ah. Right commencing drone mode. Why don't I give you upper hand and apply E.M.P to the building to your advantage sir."

"I'm going in Alfred."

"Very good, sir."

Meanwhile back inside the clubhouse Frank Valestra and the patrons continue to wine and dine when suddenly the lights go out. The bodyguards look around, unnerved. They exchange nervous glances. The thugs move either side of the room, glass smashes, across the room, Batman's figure is moving from shadow to shadow. The thugs advance through the darkness. Second thug is grabbed from above, pulled up, screaming into the blackness of the rafters. The first thug peers up into darkness, gun aimed, a shadow descends, shouting, first thug fires the shadow crumples onto him. It is the second thug, first thug rolls the body off, scrambles to his feet, Batman strikes him from behind, knocking him unconscious. Two thugs left. Batman rips from the shadows, smashes thug three arm to the ground. Thug 4 moves in from the side his dropped by a fast elbow to the neck. The commotion has come to halt. The room is silent when suddenly the lights come back on. Standing in the middle of the room like a black Phantom Menace, is Batman. The patrons scatter in each direction, terrified, Valestra stands with open arms he says. and says.

"Welcome big man."

"The hitman that's been going around murdering people. I want a name."

"Wish I could help you I really do but not even I know his name."

Batman grabs Valestra, hoist him up by his collar squeezes him tight for information.

"The meeting you were there. Found Elijah's body in the back. Everyone who's everyone knows Frank Valestra doesn't go anywhere without your bodyguard. The hitman why is doing this?"

"You. You tell me."

Batman slams him into the wall.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, he found us."

"Someone knows where he is?"

Valestra looks up at Batman. Sneering.

Wait. Wait. All of this has to stop. I notice something about him. Louie the Lac he had a driver, the guy drove him everywhere he even did some jobs for him. This cat was a strange one. Louie discovered him in a comedy night club. From the first day, I met him you could tell he was off. The guy didn't even know his name. Anytime Louie needed drastic measures taken care of the depended on this guy to take care of it. We never understood why Louie who meet this guy at comedy night club kept him around. Louie would always say he was Jack of all trades. That's how he got his name Jack. Anyway, after Louie died several months later Jack died in a freak accident. Or I though he was dead. He always carried Joker playing cards. The same cards this guy or The Joker what he calls himself is carrying. It's no coincidence Bat's. No coincidence at all. If it is Jack, his more deranged than ever. He always had a taste for the theatricals. It's beyond that now. Chalk skin, green hair, with red lips. This guy has flipped his wig." Batman takes the information in. As this is going on outside the Clubhouse A trio of black military-grade Sedans, heavily armored, tinted/bulletproof glass, intimidating, pull up to the curb. The first and third empty as the keen eyes of ten gunmen scour the street, buildings, and rooftops. One of them slaps a hand on the middle Sedan's roof. Jazzman emerges; belligerently naïve. He stops in his tracks. Pops his neck. Something is not right. The clubhouse is not protected by Valestra bodyguards, he reaches for a Semi-Automatic, pulls the hammer back, hand signals his men to move inside. Back inside Batman, unaware of Jazzman and henchmen moving in the clubhouse is informed by Alfred.

"Master Bruce, the drone has picked up several hostiles moving towards your direction."

Batman leans back from Valestra, taking this in, looks around for an exit, when suddenly Crash! Jazzman and his men batter down the door. Batman throws Valestra to the ground as the henchmen open up on Batman with automatic weapons. Batman dashes towards the large window and jumps out of it, the henchmen move in closer as headlights smash on a sleek, futuristic and indescribable car roars out of the darkness. The Batmobile, canopy opens, Batman runs towards the car as shots impact around him. He leaps, and slides into the driver seat, the canopy hisses shut, Batman floors the accelerator as the Batmobile comes barreling out of the darkness at 90 miles an hour. Batman receives incoming call from Alfred. He presses a button on the touch-screen display in the console, the name "Batcave" appears on the display.

"Master Bruce, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I need you to pull up all surveillance, and digital intel on Louie The Lilac from the past two years."

"Right away Master Bruce."

As the Batmobile cruises down the streets of Gotham, Batman glances and notices the bright neon lights of the Ace Chemical building. He contemplates on Valestra, words about the Joker. It's no coincidence somehow Louie The Lilac and this Joker are linked but how?


End file.
